Maximum Mutant
by BetrayingWings
Summary: Max gets kicked out of the flock and taken by the school. There she becomes the 'Maximum Mutant'. When she breaks out and meets some new friends, what happens when the flock wants her back? Over used topic but its my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Mutant  
Chapter 1

**Okay, my first fan fiction! Whoop whoop!**

Max POV  
I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, time to face another wishy washy beautiful bright and shiny day! Bah, I'd rather sleep. But of course I got up, took a quick shower, and brushed my dirty blonde hair instead of continuing to dream of puppy's and unicorns and wringing Jebs neck. Oh well, I'll just continue tonight!

I threw on my ripped jeans -believe me, I didn't buy them that way-, black tank top, and purple converse. I then proceeded to skip -yes, SKIP!- down the stairs and into the kitchen, my hair swinging back and forth behind me.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily to my flock, "what are y'all doing up so early?"

"Ummm..." Fang started, but Angel cut him off.

" Max, we want you out." She said firmly. I'm pretty sure I looked like a confused fish.

" Whaaa?" Was my lame little answer. She had to be kidding me right? RIGHT?!

" No Max, we aren't 'kidding you' " Angel, my baby, said, " we know your secret, to the gig is up."

" What secret? What gig?" Ok, utterly confused right now.

" We know you're working for the school, telling them our location, sneaking out every night to see them." Yep super confused. Sneaking out? I did not 'sneak out'!

"You all believe her?" I asked, heartbroken.

Gazzy nodded slowly, so did Nudge.

"Obviously." Iggy said, under his breathe.

"I never loved you." Fang scoffed. My heart was officially broken. It was already cracked and damaged beyond repair when Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy claimed they hated me. And it felt like a stake had been driven in, starting the whole reaction, with what Angel said. But when Fang looked at me coldly, pure hate and disgust in his eyes and said he didn't love me, well, let's just say the great and powerful, indestructible and all powerful Maximum Ride, was now a shell of her formal self.

"Fine," i said, tears threatening to betray me just like the Flock, "if you all want me gone, I'll go." With that I fell out of the window and whipped out my wings, then I flew back up to the window. "But you'll regret it..." I whispered before going into supersonic speed, ignoring my tears and theirs.

* * *

I flew for 8 hours crying and flying, crying and flying. I was exhausted, hungry, and tired, but I wouldn't give myself the satisfaction of sleeping, no. I would keep on going. And I did. For two more hours. Then, sleep finally got the best of me. My eyes closed, wings folded in, and I plummeted. The last thing I remembered was the sensation of falling and the cold hard and gruff voices of erasers.

**Hey, sorry it's short! I'll try and make the next one longer! Anyways! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

ok**AY, so now I've posted this second chapter, mainly to figure out how to do it. **

**to:MySilenceIsInfinity: will do, I've never been super dramatic and emotional but I'll try to be some more.**

Max POV

It's been two years since that day. Two years of torture and suffering, for me that is. Two years of being moved school to school, me breaking out and destroying each one, them trying to find a better containment tank for me. Two years is a lot when you're always secluded from others, always alone, the only person you can even consider calling a friend is the white coat that comes and hand feeds you food while wearing a full body protection suit. You see I had gained a lot of powers since the erasers found me laying in the dirt and pine needles, passed out and not able to fight back, just to sleep. If they came in without the body armor I could kill them with my mind. Either my literal death glare, laser vision, or blood bending. The last wouldn't be as strong seeing as I needed my hands to have a full throttle effect. My hands were cuffed in a white sort of 'cover half of my arm' thing (it was in the teen titans origin episode, like what starfire had). I wasn't trust worthy, I liked it that way.

Right now they had me in Höör, Sweden. It's not pronounced 'whore' more like a mixture of the words hair and her. Roll the r. Anyways, even if they made my chamber 'power proof' it wouldn't work, I'm just that amazing, no need to sound full of myself though. I had every power they could ever think of and store in a needle, and I was still developing more they didn't know about, truth be told, neither did I. Unlike some mutants I see them herding around when the door opens for an unfortunate soul to give me my daily meal, I'm not aloud to practice my powers. Last time that happened, well, lets just say the school in India will never be the same.

Now, as I sit and plan my next escape I'll just describe my beautiful cell to you. Note the sarcasm. It's big, like in X-Men where they kept Magneto or someone, I don't know, I don't get out much. Anyways, the sides were circular and white, I hate that color, and had blue wires and pipes running all around it. I had a lovely little circular plush chair with these cute little pillows and nice soft blankets! Not. My 'chair' was actually a hard, stiff, kind of futuristic thing. I would have thought it was sort of cool had I not been chained to it. My feet were cuffed with this hard plastic, not metal, and so was my abdomen. My hands were in the casing I mentioned earlier and chained to my legs. On my head I had this big space age thingy that made it so I couldn't read minds, control them, or bend with my mind. It didn't work, but I didn't want to hurt their feelings. My snug little chair was centered in the middle of the huge room above a 50ft deep abyss. There was a small platform to get over to me. Well that's my peachy new home! For now.

Still plotting my escape I heard the door swing open. Okay, time to put plan 'bust-out-of-school-number-74' into action.  
The white coat walked hesitantly up to me, looking funny in his big yellow protection suit and scared expression. I smirked. Too easy.

"Aww! Come on, I'm not gonna bite!" I taunted. He stood up a little straighter, even though his hands were still shaking. I quickly focused in on his brain and started controlling it. I willed him to drop the food (salad with chemical sauce on the side!) into the pit, and walk towards me. I then had him reach inside his pocket and pull out a small I.D. Card and swipe a small slot on my right arm rest. It quickly unlocked my legs, stomach, and neck. The head controller thing pulled up and the arm cuffs popped off. I let the guy out of my control.

"Whew, thanks pal," I said to him, shock and horror rushing through his face, "see you in hell!" I then shoved him of the platform and stroud out of my cell.

Mass chaos erupted as soon as I walked out. A white coat leading around a girl about my age looked over at me, bored, but that soon changed when he saw I was me and not my feeder. I smiled sickly sweet towards him before he looked to his right and sounded the alarm. Erasers, flyboys, m-Geeks, and these new inventions called whirley tops all marched in. Ever read Maze Runner? Whirley tops are like humanized grievers. They all had looks of horror on their faces, never knew a robot could look like that.

"Listen up kiddies," I purred, oh the irony, "play times over." I then sent a fire ball at the ones to my left and a lightning bolt to the ones on my right. Almost all the ones on the left were burning up. I chose that side and bolted out. I used my super speed to run to each room and let the mutants go.

"Out! Out!" I cried as I ushered them through the exit. I dashed around seeing that they all were out. Then I lit the building on fire. Burn baby, burn.

I was just about to supersonic my ass out of here before I heard a squeak, not a yell of 'GAH! IM ON FIRE!' like there were all around me but a mutantized squeak. Gah. I sighed and ran back in. There, in the middle of the burning hell hole I call the school, was the girl I saw when I got myself out of the chamber. I quickly grabbed her and struggled through the burning building. She had passed out when I lifted her up, fireman style, and now it was all up to me. I slowly made my way through, lifting up the burning logs and setting them back down. Even though I was immune I'm pretty sure this girl wasn't.

I finally got out of the school and looked around. No more innocent mutant hanging around. So I tightened my grip on the girl and just teleported out. It was easier than running. I teleported to a sommarstuga by the Baltic that my moms friend has. Why, I have no idea.

I gently set the girl the down on the couch and looked around. It was small. It had a little 'family room' consisting of the couch I just set the girl on, a tiny box TV that I knew for a fact only got 1 staticy channel, and a book shelf full of books in Swedish. Connected to it was a small kitchen that had a small stove/oven, an old refrigerator, a small sink, some cabinets, and a table with four chairs around it.

Gently, I opened the door to the next room so as not to wake up the girl, and looked in side. It had two twin sized beds with very itchy looking sheets. And just to the right a small bathroom. It had a shower, a toilet and another miniature sink. Oh joy.

I turned around to make sure the girl was still asleep, then stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. I stripped out of my dirty, torn, scorched, and bloodied clothes I've been wearing ever since they kicked my out. I stepped under the cold water (I preferred it that way) and rinsed my self clean, washing off the grime and dirt that's been covering me for two years.

Once I finished my quick 5 minute shower I manifested some clothes and quickly changed into them. I had a purple t-shirt, some blue jeans, and simple blue converse on. I brushed my wet hair and stared at myself for a minute. I looked the same as the last time I saw myself in the mirror, the same dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Time for a change. I quickly focused on my eyes and they became a thrilling violet, I then put a lilac streak in my hair, that was enough for this girl right now.

I then walked out the small bedrooms door to wake the girl up but she wasn't there.

* * *

**love it? Hate it? Don't even know of it? flames excepted! I want to make this a good story! Anyways **

**[~]BetrayingWings[~]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**a/n okay here's chapter three!**

* * *

I looked at the couch in shock. Where did she go? Did she run away? Did she get kidnapped? What happened?

"Caio!" A small light voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to find miss mystery girl sitting at one of the small rickety chairs eating...fish?

"Oh there you are!" I said, my voice sounded like a mans next to hers.

"Sì, io sono stato qui tutto il tempo!" Her soft voice said followed by a tinkling laugh that sounded like music, a flute or many the chimes. I'm getting way to mushy for my health.

I studied her, she had long messy brown hair that went down to her waist and faded into a dirty blonde, a little lighter than my hair. She had one hazel eye and one jade green eye, what is that called? Hetro-something, hetroromia? Oh ya! Heterochromia! Ya she had that. She had arched eyebrows and a young girl face, almond shaped eyes and tight lips. Surprisingly she had a nice tan. She must be able to manifest too because she had a light pink sweater that sort of wraps around you, you know it doesn't cover your shoulders? That one? She was wearing skinny jeans and some ugg boots. She was pretty.

"Do you have..." I said before slowly spreading out my wings. Her eyes widened every inch I opened them, my wings that is.

"Sì! Sì!" She said, then she spread out her wings. They were also a light pink, must be a newer experiment. They had little flecks of silver and white in them.

"Cool." I said under my breathe, " I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max, who are you?"

Once again the girls eyes widened.

"Il Maximum Ride? Non posso credere che ti sto vedendo! Io sono Marzia!" The girl, or Marzia I think rushed excitedly.

"Hey, hey!" I cut her off from her now excessive murmuring and talking, she looked up at me, awe in her eyes,"Do you speak English?"

"Sì! Sì! Mean yes! Yes!" Marzia said, obviously uncertain of her English. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Let's see what there is to eat!" I said, opening up the fridge. I was hit by a strong smell of fish and meat.

"I already checked." Marzia said in her heavy accented voice, even though it was sort of hard to understand her with her accent, she still had that tinkling voice.

I giggled, yes GIGGLED! And then took out some pickled herring and ketchup.

"They have the weirdest ketchup here, way different from America, it's SUPER sweet!" I then proceeded to squirt it on my fish.

"Eww!" Marzia giggled.

That's how we spent the rest of our day, eating fish and ketchup and feasting on kanecka and limpa bread.

At around 14:00 or 2:00 PM, we decided to go down to the beach. Even though it was the middle of summer the water would be FREEZING so we just went down to wade and play in the sand. Right before we left Marzia changed into a strapless pink dress that looked more like a long shirt but it was a poofy dress, it stopped about halfway to her knees, and proofed out if she spun around, I didn't change, we were just going down to the beach!  
We stepped out of the sommarstuga and walked down the path/road leading to the beach. Oddly enough no one was there, usually a lot of people were there. Naked. Cause that's just what you do in Sweden. You swim. Naked.

Marzia and I spent our time playing in the sand, splashing each other with water, and running away from the waves like little kids.

While Marzia and I were running away from another wave (yes we took our shoes off) there was a crash from behind us and we both shrieked. I quickly turned and got into fighting stance, ready to take on whatever came at us.  
All of a sudden a hatted head came up (**does that make sense?**).

"Woohoo! Lets do it again!" It said as it threw its arms in the air.

"Umm..." I said uncertainly, as the person whipped around, yep that was a girl.

"Omigosh!" She shrieked, "You're Maximum Ride, the most powerful mutant EVER! It's such an honor to meet you! My names Elizabeth Logan, but you can call me Izzy Logan, or Izzy LoLo, or Izzy, or LoLo, or Lola, or-" I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth. I slowly removed it and studied her, just like I did to Marzia.

She had a grey beanie on and underneath had neon green hair with purple streaks, her eyebrows were black and sort of straight and she had neon green eyes. She was about 6 ft tall, a little shorter than me but much taller than Marzia whom was about 5'3. Izzy was wearing a teen titans t-shirt that was ripped on the sides and had those converse shoe/pants (on my profile).

"So, Izzy-" I started.

"Izzy Logan!" She cut me off.

"Okay..." I said, "Izzy Logan...do you have a group?" Her joyful face fell.

"No, I had some friend in the school in Paris but they died before you bust everybody out."

I remember that, I blew up every building within a 10 mile radius, a small smile flickered over my face.

"Max!" Marzia said waving her hand in front of my face, "MAX!" It sounded more like Mass with her accent.

"Sooo..." Izzy Logan said, "Can I join your flock?"

"Well the 'Flock' left me two years ago and I got captured by the school, right now it's just Marzia and me, so it's more of a 'team' than a flock."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"Sure!" I said smiling.

"Yes!" Izzy Logan hissed, doing the 'ca-ching!' arm sign.

Marzia and I smiled at her.

"Hope you do not mine sleeping on couch!" Marzia said brightly. We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Com'on, lets go back to the sommarstuga!" I said laughing. And we walked off into the sunset to live happily ever after. NOT. But of course, we didn't know that.

* * *

**A/N okay it's not the best but next is gonna be fangs POV but maxs team has one more person.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This is a pretty crappy chapter. Sorry**

Fangs POV  
(Right After They Kick Max Out)

Finally! She was gone! Angel was the one who raised the suspicion but we all quickly agreed with her. All of the time she spent cooped up in her room was very suspicious and she barely talked to us anymore. When Angel said that maybe she was working for the school we were all appalled at the idea but then she mentioned how she was so shut off and quiet towards us, well we all noticed that. And then Angel said that Max had been sneaking out at night. None of us noticed that but she said that was why max was so tired whenever she woke up. Hmmm...that got us all very suspicious.

We woke up early that day and thought about how we were going to kick her out, Nudge and Gazzy were sobbing when we finally decided I would kick her out. I heard her door open and close and we all sat up.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily, it was disgusting, "what are y'all doing up so early?"

I stood up and started, "Ummm..." Even though she was a traitor it would still be hard to kick her out, she was our mother, friend, lover, and leader.

Angel sighed and rolled her eyes as if saying, if you want the job done you have to do it yourself.

"Max, we want you out." Angel said firmly with no hesitation and a fierce look in her eyes. That's one creepy little girl.

"Whaaa?" Max said dumbly as if she didn't know what we were talking about.

"No Max, we aren't 'kidding you' " Angel said, crossing her arms and putting on her sassy and serious face. "We know your secret the gig is up."

"What secret? What gig?" Ha, Max was acting innocent and confused, I even saw fake tears in her eyes. Okay, even though she was a traitor I still felt a little bad about making her cry.

"We know you're working for the school, telling them our location, sneaking out at night to see them." Angel said this as if she was asking for Max to deify her.

"You all want me gone?" Max said in a heartbroken tone.

Nudge and Gazzy probably had the worst blow, they were heart broken that Max betrayed us. They nodded slowly. Max looked sadder then before.

"Obviously." I heard Iggy mumble as his blind eyes turned randomly to the left.

"I never loved you." I scoffed at her. She now had tears in her eyes, I wanted to run up and comfort her but I couldn't do that to a traitor.

"Fine," she said, her tears almost falling out, "if you all want me gone, I'll go."

Max then jumped out of the window, spreading out her wings, she turned around and looked at each of us, tears brimming her eyes.

"But you'll regret it..." She whispered before flying off. We waited till she was out of sight before we all broke down crying. She was our best friend and she betrayed us. How could she?

We sat their for about 11-12 hours, just crying and comforting each other.

We were sniffling and snorting, sleeping and not sleeping, if that makes sense.

All of a sudden the front door was kicked down and Erasers busted in. We all got into our fighting stances.

"What? Did Max tell you where we were?" I said coldly to the one up front.

"Max?" The eraser sounded genuinely confused, "Oh! You mean that girl down in Brazil, ya that's a far way to fly from Colorado."

Now we were confused.

"The girl in Brazil?" Angel said quietly.

"Ya, y'all kicked her out right? Gosh, your own leader." He tsked.

"What do you mean?" Nudge said sadly.

"Y'all had her under false pretenses." He smiled.

I screamed and we attacked killing off the erasers in 20 minutes. We then broke down crying for the second time today, this time we all were crying.

Two Years Later

We were still looking for Max we had been ever since that day two years ago, right now we were in Sweden just flying and looking, flying and looking.

**see, crappy chapter, they are probably going to meet in the next one. :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's chapter four! I would have posted it earlier but we are on a trip to Iowa and my car Ana's no wifi! Sad Luna. :(**

* * *

Max's POV

Izzy Logan, Marzia, and I had been living happily in the nice little sommarstuga we now call our home. Until we ran out of food of course. We could just manifest some but, to tell the truth we all wanted to go into town and just survey around.

So, we linked arms and I snapped my fingers and we were transported to the town of Höör. Even though the ex-school was close by, I always enjoyed the small homey feeling of this little town. Along with Malmö and Visby even though both were pretty populated.

We were right outside of a little hotel called Gastgivaregard. It was really run down and uncared for, at least that's what Izzy said. **(A/N we stayed there once, you had to get up early for breakfast and the rooms were all old and sort of a crappy hotel. I LOVE IT!)**

Izzy Logan practically dragged us to a little grocers down the street and we stocked up on everything! We then went into a sugar frenzy after seeing the candy isle. It was one of those that you choose how much candy you have and then weigh it to see how much it costed. Yay!

Once we got all of our food we backtracked a little to get to a little bakery and then had some bread (duh) and hot cocoa.

We then got out and walked another time back past the grocers and into a little pizza parlor. It had amazing pizza!

"Gosh!" Said Marzia, "I haven't had pizza this good since I was with my mama and papa!"

"Ya! It's delicious!" Izzy said, while stuffing her face with the pizza, "what is 'ost pizza' anyways?"

I laughed.

"Cheese pizza, boggier head!"

"Oh." She paused as if she had just been told the meaning of life. She then continued to stuff her face with the ost in question.

"Hej, är ni gjort?" Our non English speaking waiter asked us. We had been here for about two hours. I heard the bell tinkle as the door opened.

"Nej, kan vi också en pepperoni pizza?" I asked politely.

The guy nodded, exasperated and left to the kitchen.

Suddenly a girl slid into our booth.

"Hej, jag heter Zoë. Vad heter du?" This girl was obviously trying and failing at speaking Swedish.

My mouth being full of pizza the next best person an- and now Izzy's talking.

"We do not speak you're language!" She said making a bunch of hand gestures and pronunciations.

"Oh thank god." The girl said, "Well I'm Zoë."

I looked at this girl. She had white and pink hair in pigtails and had those nerd glasses girls used to look hipster, but hers seemed real enough. She was wearing a dirty white blouse and a red and golden tie, she had a skirt on underneath and knee high socks. I'm pretty sure she had loafers but I didn't see her feet. She also had a few piercing, 3 on each ear, 1 on her lip, and 1 on her nose.

"I'm Max." I said once my mouth was clear of pizza, "And these two are Marzia, and Izzy Logan."

"Good my tracking works!" We looked at her confused, "Well I've been tracking you since you busted up the school out yonder and its good to know I'm not a mistake."

"Do you have..." Marzia said pointing to her back.

"What, wings?" Zoë asked, "Ya I have them, and I'm assuming y'all have 'em too."

We all nodded. Did I forget to mention Izzy Logan had wings? Well she does, they're purple. Not a light purply white nor a dark purply black, but a bright neon purple. The school never ceases to amaze me.

Just then Mr. Waiter came up with our pizza, looking questioningly towards Zoë, before setting it down. The four of us quickly devoured it and the waiter came back over, looking hopeful.

"Kan vi ha-" I started.

"Nej! Ut!" He then LITERALLY kicked us out. We didn't even have to pay!

"Well!" Zoë said, "I am truly appalled!"

We all burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay, let's go back." I quickly linked our arms again and snapped, just in the middle of this public square I teleported us, well there weren't that many people and I'm sure the pizza guy was glaring at us, time to give him a surprise.

I quickly stuck out my tongue and flipped him the bird before we all disappeared in a flash, I could just imagine the look on his face.

Once we got back to the sommarstuga we showed Zoë where she would be sleeping, now that there were 4 of us we would rotate, one day Marzia and I would sleep in the two small beds and Izzy Logan and Zoë would either sleep on the couch or the floor and vice versa.

I manifested up some swimsuits since Zoë and Izzy Logan were pestering us to go swimming. They wanted to swim in the freezing cold Baltic while it was only 62 degrees. Keep in mind this is the about the average Fahrenheit temperature and that it's July.

We finally gave into wearing bikinis, put our food in the fridge and walked down to the beach. I was just wearing a normal black bikini, don't ask me what kind cause I seriously don't know.

Marzia had a pink ruffled bikini but had one of her dresses over it. This dress was, you guessed it, pink.

Izzy Logan was wearing a green halter bikini. She had some short shorts too.

And Zoë was wearing a bikini with a night pattern, with stars, it had a silver outline.

Even though Zoë and I didn't really want to wear bikinis, one pieces really hurt your wings. I was wearing some basketball shorts and Zoë was wearing short white shorts.

When we finally made it down to the beach we got into the freezing cold water and...got hit by a ginorma-freaking wave. Let me tell you, the waves in the Baltic are like what you would see in a surfer movie, so pretty much after the first wave we were soaked to the bone and freezing.

After that we just sort of sat around splashing each other and building sandcastles .

"Hey so Max," Izzy said, "you know Swedish right?"

"Ya..." I said slowly, what was she setting me up for?

"Well there have to be traditional songs right?"

"Ya..."

"Why don't you sing one?" She said this excitedly.

"Ummm no." I said firmly, I'd prefer to not sing.

"Fine than I'll sing," Izzy said, "la, la, la! Yo-"

"Max!" Marzia said, "Please!"

She gave me the Bambi eyes. I thought that only worked on little kids.

"Fine." I said exasperated. Ok, I don't want to be too mean but Izzy Logan wasn't the best singer.

"Ok, here we go, I'm singing it in Swedish though."  
"_Vem kan segla förutan vind?_

_Vem kan ro utan åror?_

_Vem kan skiljas från vännen sin,_

_Utan att fälla tårar?_

_Jag kan segla förutan vind,_

_Jag kan ro utan åror._

_Men ej skiljas från vännen min_

_Utan att fälla tårar."_

"Wow," Izzy said under her breath, "I have no idea what you just said."

And we all burst out laughing.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Marzia said.

"Yes my Italian monkey?" Zoë asked

"Let's go back and eat food!"

We all started laughing again. Still we were all hungry, even after all of our pizzas.

"How about we get some ice cream? There's a little shop right over there." I suggested. (**A/N where my sommarstuga is there's a little ice cream parlor/arcade and its awesome!) **

We all skipped over to the ice cream shop and quickly got these ice cream bars called 88's.

The bell dinged for someone walking in, odd there was no one there before. I turned around and there in the door were the people that I never wanted to see again.

**Hoped you liked it. It is sort of short and I apologize for that but, here you go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this has a lot of languages, so I'll also do translations.**

Max's POV.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

They couldn't be here! Not after I built up such a strong life after their betrayal. Not after I had built a different friendship with some awesome people! This was horrible.

_Hey guys_, I thought, _put up mind blocks. It's my old flock, speak whatever language you can other than English!_

They all looked at me questioningly but obliged and put up mind blocks. Not strong enough so I couldn't get through, but strong enough so Angel couldn't.

I didn't have to put up mind blocks because all of the experiments made it so I had an immunity to mind readers.

It was as if I could sense Angel pulling on Fang's sleeve and pointing at us.

Out of nervousness I changed my skin from a light tan to really pale.

"Vilka språk tallar du?" I asked, thinking to them '_What language do you guys speak_?' so they'd know what I was saying.

"Italiano." Marzia said, of course she'd speak Italian.

"Français." Izzy Logan said. She had escaped from a school in France.

"Suomalainen." Ah, so Zoë spoke Finnish, interesting.

"Perché non ti basto andare a parlare con loro?!" Marzia asked. '_Why don't you just go talk to them?!'_

"Eftersom de är totalt tikar!" I said projecting '_because they are total bitches!_' Into their minds. Hey it's true.

"Ya mutta ne ovat perheen!" Zoë protested. '_Ya but they are your family!_'

"Ex familj. Ni är min nya och riktiga familj." I stated. '_Ex family. You are my new and right family._

Everybody awed excepts for Izzy Logan who, oddly, hadn't said a word this whole conversation.

"Si nous avions des relations sexuelles avec quelqu'un serait-il bestialité puisque nous sommes à mi-oiseau?" Izzy Logan said.

We all looked at her in disgusted and WTF faces.

To sum up what she just asked it was 'i_f we had sex with someone would it be beastiality since we are half bird?_' You now get our looks of disgust.

"Jag vet inte!" I said, "Låt oss gå." '_Lets go'_

We all stood up and walked out the door quickly with our heads down.

Even as we walked down the road to the sommarstuga I could still feel their eyes on my back.

"Wait!" I heard Fang yell.

"Ignore him." I mumbled under my breathe.

All of a sudden a felt a hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Hey!" I yelled, "What gives? I mean, vad ger?"

Eek I blew my cover.

"Why'd you run away?" He asked looking into my eyes. Even though I'm sure he could feel my friends glares on him too.

"Maybe because I don't know you!" I said, throwing his hand off. He looked surprised. Either because I didn't know him or maybe because I got out of his cold hard steel grip.

"Yes you do!" He said.

Shi- I mean crap! Was he on to me?

"No, no you don't." I said, stepping back and linking arms with Zoë and Marzia, and Zoë linked arms with Izzy Logan.

I don't know why but I couldn't take my eyes away from his gaze.

"And even if you did, you'd regret it."

And with that I snapped my fingers and we teleported the rest of the way back to the sommarstuga. Which was a really dick move on my part, because when I teleported, my true self came out. Meaning, for a split second, my purple eyes would turn chocolate brown, my purple streaked hair would turn to the dirty blonde, and my pale complexion would become its tan self again.

Not a lot of people would notice it, but knowing Fang, he would see me, and he would never forget that he did.

**Ya it's not the best but don't hate! Thanks for the reviews BTW! Sorry that's it's real short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I never did a disclaimer. Ok I don't own MR, JP does but my plan to get it is coming into play perfectly**.

Fangs POV

The flock and I were flying over the Baltic. Sort of near a town called Åhus. If someone looked out over the sea they'd see 5 clumsy birds soaring around. I looked over to the left and saw four girls on the beach. I also saw...an Ice Cream parlor.

I quickly turned, hoping Angel didn't see it.

You may have expected me to say Nudge, but we've all changed. Iggy and Gazzy never built bombs anymore, and the latter of the two never stood up to his name. Nudge never talked. Never. Ever. Angel didn't use her mind control or even read minds. I scarcely talked. I would be as quiet as Nudge if I wasn't the leader, and even now I only speak its to give directions.

As we flew around over the Baltic, I heard a haunting melody float through the choppy wind. It was in a different language but was very clear that it was a sadish tune.

"_Vem kan segla förutan vind?_

_Vem kan ro utan åror?_

_Vem kan skiljas från vännen sin,_

_Utan att fälla tårar?_

_Jag kan segla förutan vind,_

_Jag kan ro utan åror._

_Men ej skiljas från vännen min,_

_Utan att fälla tårar._"

The last word that sounded like tore-or hung in the air like the smell of rain right before it came down.

I hadn't noticed that we all stopped moving and were just hovering in silence.

Suddenly bursts of laughter from the girls on the beach sliced through it like butter, breaking the trance.

"Fang!" Angel whispered quietly, "Can we please get some food?"

I looked in my pockets, finding a 100 kroner bill that we pick pocketed from some dude in Stockholm.

"Sure, lets go to that ice cream parlor over there." I said pointing. Ya I wanted to get some food, but I also wanted to see the girl who sang that song. Her voice was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We all dove down onto the beach. The temperature was pretty cold, so I could only expect what the water would feel like. Unlike in California and Florida, where the beaches sand was toasty warm, this sand was cold on my bare feet, we had lost our shoes somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean.

We quickly hurried over into the ice cream parlor.

As we stepped in I took in my surroundings. There was a small ice cream stand, some tables, and a little arcade.

I looked to my left and saw four girls, two with their backs to me. The one on the left with her back to me had pink and white striped hair, the one sitting next to her had dirty blonde hair, like Ma- no. Bad Fang. Anyways, she had dirty blonde hair and I could see the side of a black bikini and basketball shorts. The girl on the left that I could see, had a gray beanie covering green and purple hair. Her eyes were neon green and she had a green bikini on. Don't ask me what type, I don't know, Nudge probably would but she wasn't talking. The girl to the right of her, or maybe it was left to her, it was right to me. Anyways, she had long brown hair, one hazel and one green eye. That was called monochromia or something, she had a pink ruffled bikini, and looked Italian.

Angel pulled on my sleeve and I bent down.

"I can't read their minds!" She whispered.

"Why would they have mind blocks up?" I whispered back.

"That's just the thing, they all do except for the girl with the dirty blonde hair, I just can't get in! It's like a safe that doesn't have a lock, it's that important."

Hmm, mind reading resistance.

They started speaking some other language don't ask me what. I could only tell that they weren't the same.

After a few words of difference, I could tell they were fighting, they all awed, except for Beanie Booger Brain. She said something in French I think and they all gave her WTF faces.

"Jag vet inte!" Dirty Blonde yelled. Her voice sounded familiar. She must have been the one who sang the song, "Låt oss gå." She said before they stood up and hurried out.

I looked her in her stunning purple eyes for half a second before she turned away, and I knew I had seen her before. I quickly bolted after her and her friends.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after them.

"Just ignore him." I heard Miss Familiar whisper under her breathe. I caught up and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around.

"Hey!" She shrieked, "What gives! I mean vad ger?"

"Why'd you run away?" I was sure I knew her and she knew me.

"Maybe because I don't know you!" She said in a duh tone before throwing my hand off. I was surprised and I guess she could read that on my face. I was surprised because she said she didn't know me when she obviously does, and because she threw my hand off.

"Yes you do!" I almost snapped.

"No, no you don't." She said, stepping back and linking her arms with ruffle bikini and streaky hair girl, who linked her arms with Beanie Booger Brain.

"And even if you did, you'd regret it." With that she snapped her fingers and they all disappeared. And for a millisecond, I swear, the purple streak washed away, the violet eyes changed to a beautiful chocolate brown I hadn't seen in two years, and her pale white skin changed into a California girl tan. For a second, that Swedish girl turned into a spitting image of Max.

"Fang," Angel said gently, "I got a thought from one of the girls."

"What was it?" I asked, still in shock that that girl was a Max look alike for a second.

"'Poor Max, seeing her flock again, why is karma such a bitch?' " Angel said slowly. I didn't even get mad at her for saying bitch, all I knew was Max was alive, Max was just there, and Max was gone once again.

**sorry it's not that long, I'll truly try and make the next chapter longer**.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter! If I made another fanfic and used Marzia again would that be okay? Not right now though, right now I'm focusing on this story and Max the Goddess. Okay, here we go!**

Max's POV

As soon as we teleported back to the sommarstuga I changed my appearance.

I changed my hair to a midnight black, my eyes to an electric blue, and my skin to a vampire white pale again. I even made my nose smaller and my lips plumper along with shrinking myself 2 inches.

"Max! Calm down!" Zoë said.

"I am calmed down, totally calm, that's me!" I said, hysteria in my voice, yep not calm.

"Max," Marzia said in a calm voice, putting her hand on my shoulder, "calm down, we are away from them now, calm down."

"You're right, you're right." I repeated to myself, "They're gone, they're gone."

"Max, change back to yourself." Izzy Logan said, her voice was full of compassion and thoughtfulness. I've never heard her speak like that and, well, it softened me.

I changed my hair back to dirty blonde and purple, my eyes back to violet, my nose and lips back, and grew two inches.

"She meant all the way." Zoë said.

I gulped but took off the purple streaks, changed my eyes to their previous chocolate brown, and made my tan come back.

"Vad som helst, jag hoppas bara att de inte hittar oss." I mumbled under my breathe in Swedish.

"I still don't know what you're saying." Izzy Logan said, causing us all to burst into fits of laughter.

"Okay, okay. They probably didn't even recognize me. And-oh crap!" I said.

"What? What?" Marzia said, worried.

"I worded our dramatic exit wrong, I said 'you' instead of 'I'." I said, feigning sadness.

Our fits of giggles that just ended started up once again.

"Can we get some food?" Zoë whined.

"Didn't we get food just earlier today?" I asked, cunfundemented (**A/N it's a word that I made up! :D**)

"Ya, but I was wondering if we could get some food from, like, a restaurant or something."

"Didn't we just go to one earlier today?" I said more to, myself than anyone else.

"Ya but just this one time. PLEASE!" She begged, giving me Bambi eyes.

"Ya, those only work on Marzia." I said, crossing my arms.

"Marzia!" Zoë whined. Marzia rolled her eyes and gave me Bambi eyes.

"Please Maxie? We really want to! And just this once!" Marzia said.

I rolled my eyes. I knew it wasn't 'just this once' but I'd just go with it.

"Fine." I said exasperated.

"Yay!" They all cheered. I laughed.

"Where will we go though?" I said, spotting a flaw in their plan.

"Well, you're the genius, you tell us!" Izzy Logan said sassily.

"Whatever, lets go somewhere in Åhus."

"Which would be..." Marzia trailed off.

We were all silent, thinking.

"To the Internet!" Zoë said dramatically, like a knight charging into battle.

We laughed but I compelled to manifesting up a computer, and searching for restaurants in Åhus.

"Okay," I said, "how about we go to, Restaurang Pramen. It has seafood, grill-"

"Aww, seafood! Gross!" Izzy Logan complained.

"And ICE CREAM!" I finished and could feel her perk up, "You should really let me finish!"

"Hahaha." Izzy Logan said sarcastically, "It's so funny I forgot to laugh."

I snorted and stood up.

"Who wants a computer?" I asked, holding the computer high above my head.

Even though we were all tall, minus Marzia, they couldn't reach it when I started making it levitate and go flat up against the 8 foot ceiling.

"Me please!" Marzia screamed, remembering I asked a question.

"Ahh, Marzia has some good manners!" I said, floating the Mac over to her.

"Aww..." The other two complained.

"Okay okay. For Izzy Logan, a Microsoft tablet," I said, manifesting one for her, "and for Zoë, another laptop!"

When I gave them their desired things, I also gave them phones, and for a minute we sat around exchanging numbers and taking pictures. Making a Facebook account and starting instagram and tumblr. And for once in my long and tiring life of ups and downs, I felt like a normal teen aged girl. Like someone who would go ranting about annoying teachers, and cute boys. So...differently than I usually feel. It felt, nice.

"Wait, we got laptops and tablets. What do you get Max?" Zoë said.

"A... An iPad!" I said triumphantly.

"Wait, why do you give us these?" Marzia asked all of a sudden.

"So we can stay in touch!" I exclaimed.

"Bah, who cares, we have electronics, now lets head out to the Restaurang Parmesan or whatever it's called." Izzy Logan said.

I manifested some new clothes for us, but Marzia merely clicked her tongue and said 'let me handle this' before manifesting a fashion heaven, A.K.A. My second hell.

She forced us into 'cute' clothes and then changed herself.

She was wearing a light pink Vicolo shirt, a bubble gum Zara skirt, and eggshell Deandri Helga platform heels. I'm not a fashionista but she actually looked good.

She styled Zoë in black Plndr creeper shoes, a black Asian/Candy lace dress, and a black H&M bowler hat. So in other word, the opposite of Zoë and she actually liked it!

Izzy Logan was wearing a white Storets collared dress, beige Asos over the knee socks, and beige Ovs Industry Mary-Janes Flats. She looked all sweet and innocent especially after we convinced her to dye her hair a light light purple instead of the extreme neon green.

Marzia made me wear this outfit, as in, I didn't have a choice, not that I'd actually say it, but I look good. I mean, you didn't read/hear anything!

Anyways, I was wearing a light blue United Colors of Benetton shirt, black Asos studded accessories (gag me with a spoon!), black Nasty Gal Peplum pants, and black Jeffery Campbell Distressed leather heels.

"Why can't I wear what Izzy's wearing?" I whined.

"Because," she stated, "you are to punk to wear that."

Haha. Gag me with a spoon.

Soon we were all ready, Marzia had her hair over one shoulder, Zoë curled hers, and Izzy straightened hers. I brushed mine.

None of us were wearing makeup, even though Marzia was pretty girly, she hated it as much as the next sane bird kid on the run. Ish.

We linked arms and I teleported us to an alley way near the restaurant. We quickly walked out and over to the Restaurang Pramen.

We walked up to the guy at the front desk, or whatever that thing is called.

"Hejsan, hur kan jag hjälpa dig?" He asked politely.

"Bord för fyra vänligen!" I answered back.

"Följ mig." He said, leading us to a little booth.

"Tack!" I thanked him. He said he'd be right back with our menus and to ask us what we wanted to drink when the door burst open, letting in a rush of cool brisk air.

She was wearing a colorful dress and cool shades. I quickly hacked into Marzia's mind to find out.

Sure enough I heard:

_'Light Pink Sheinside Peter Pan collared dress, black Calzedonia tights, tan Sheinside Colorful Jumper, Mustard Sheinside A skirt, black Francesco Milano flats, and Bronze Romwe Double Layered Sunglasses. Hair in pigtails too. Is that even allowed? Whatever, I'd still look great_'

I rolled my eyes. Cool dress and cool shades was close enough for me.

The girl in the door looked around through her sunglasses, and her unseen eyes seemed to fall on us and she quickly hurried over and stood in front of our table.

She lifted up the first layer of her glasses so we were looking into her big gray eyes beneath a pair of regular glasses (**A/N look up layered sunglasses they are awesome! And I can't explain them**).

"Umm, hi." She said nervously, pulling on her golden brown pigtail, she had a really pretty colored hair, like golden thread with just a tint of light summer brown to bring it down to earth, "I'm Spencer, and, well, you're Maximum Ride, duh, I mean of course you'd know who you are, unless you aren't you in that case..." She trailed off.

"Actually, ya I'm Maximum Ride. Why?" I asked.

"Oh good! Well I'm Spencer, duh I just said that. Anyways, umm can I like join your team? I just broke out of the school in Greece and heard you were up in Sweden, and just by luck I was walking past that alley that you guys teleported into and I sort of followed you, sorry bout that, and then I came into the restaurant and saw you and now I'm talking to you and ya."

While I was listening I was also internally cracking up at the way she looked.

It was cute but also very funny, and how she had her glasses flipped up and they looked so weird.

I hacked into her mind, she was telling the truth. I looked around at the group and they all seemed okay with this Spencer chic.

"Sure." I said.

"Yes!" She nearly screamed, punching the air.

"You can sit by me!" Marzia offered, scooting over a little, but not enough to smash Izzy Logan into the wall.

Spencer gladly took the seat and then got into a very deep conversation with Marzia about fashion do's and don't's.

The waiter returned a minute later and looked questionably at Spencer.

"Hon är med oss." I said to him, he just raised an eyebrow and asked for our drinks after setting down our menus.

I quickly read everyone's mind and answered for them.

"Ett vatten, två cola, en mjölk, och en kaffe." I said. He gave me a look like 'coffee at night?' But its not my fault Izzy's the weirdest thing on the face of the earth.

We looked at the menus and I laughed at everyone's faces as they tried to decipher the food.

"Umm..." Spencer said turning the menu sideways, "I think I'll have the 'inlagd sill'." She said unsurely.

"You want the pickled herring?" I asked her and she made a face of 'eww, I can't believe I said I wanted that'.

"I wish there were pictures!" Marzia exclaimed. I laughed.

"I'll order something good for us!" I said, mischievously. They all cringed but couldn't say no since they couldn't order for themselves.

The waiter soon came back.

"Vad skulle du vilja äta?" He asked.

"Umm..." I started looking at the menu, "Biff stroganoff (A/N I LOVE BEEF STROGANOFF!), flygande Jacob, pyttipanna, pannkakor, och smörgåstårta!" I said to the waiter cheerfully. He nodded and took the menus, quickly walking away. I would have ordered more but we were stocked up at the sommarstuga.

"Well, what did you get us?" Zoë asked impatiently.

"Beef stroganoff for me; a casserole with chicken, bananas, peanuts, and bacon for Marzia; a mixture of meat, onions, and potatoes with sausage and bacon for you; pancakes for Izzy Logan; and a sandwich cake for Spencer!"

They all stared at me dumbfoundedly before hugging me while screaming 'thank you!' and 'I thought you were going to give me fish!'

"Okay, okay!" I screamed. There was so much screaming the waiter came back. Perfect.

"Sir kan vi också trocadero, fruktsoda, blåbärssoppa, enbärsdricka, och lingondricka (**A/N these are really yummy sweet Swedish drinks!**)?" I asked.

He nodded, confused before hurrying off.

The 4 girls stared at me horrified.

"What did you just order?" Zoë said in a creepy calm voice.

"Some drinks." I said nonchalantly, taking a sip of my water.

"But why? We already have some!" Spencer said.

"I don't know, the other drinks are better." I said shrugging it off.

The time until our food and second drinks were served was spent making small talk. When said food arrived we devoured it and quickly gulped down the sweet drinks.

"Skulle du vilja dessert?" The waiter inquired.

"Umm...ja kan vi gotländsk saffranspannkaka, smulpaj, klappgröt, spettekaka, och smördegspaj?" I asked. The waiter nodded and walked away.

"What did you order?" Marzia asked curiously.

"You'll find out!" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. And find out they did, for two seconds before we dug in like pigs.

The waiter came up once again with the bill, I threw the Max Card -did I forget to manage that I still had that?- in it and handed it back before he could even take a step.

He looked a little bit surprised but I smiled and he left. We sat there awkwardly until he came back. I thank him and we all ran out giggling like regular 16 year old girls. We linked arms and I teleported us back before talking the accursed shoes off.

"Max..." Spencer said scared as she opened the door to step outside.

"Ya?" I said, ignoring the worry in her voice and mainly focusing on pulling the second high heel off.

"We've got erasers!" She screamed, that got everybody's attention.

**Yep yep! And in the next chapter, you've got flocks! Read, review, breathe, buy a shirt, eat a sandwich, and get some shut eye! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It's Luna, and some advice, not really. Go read my other story called Spencer, if you want to. I just need some characters for that, you find all the info at the end of chapter one. On that story not this one!  
Disclaimer:I don't yet own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: Im going to steal Daniel Radcliffe, I mean...Izzy Logan, Zoë, Spencer, and Marzia!**

Max's POV

As soon as Spencer said erasers we all were out the door in fighting stance, Marzia only had a towel on.  
I looked at the erasers, only 20. I relaxed and stood up straight.

"Aww, come on! Didn't you guys learn your lesson?" I asked exasperatedly. The erasers looked at each other confused, "I kicked your furry asses with one," I sent down a lightning bolt, taking out 5, "lightning," I sent a fireball, taking out four more, "BOLT!" I then blew up 6 of their heads with my awesome, whatever power that is.

"Ya, I saw it!" Marzia piped up.

I looked at the five remaining erasers.

"Do you really think I can't take out twenty of you? I didn't even need any help from my gal pals! Next time send backup." And with that, I flicked my hand and the ones left flew back and crashed into to pines 50 feet behind them, I then lifted them up 80 feet up in the air and let them drop.

To clean up, I flicked my wrist and the bodies disappeared.

I turned around and smiled cheerfully at the team before humming and skipping into the sommarstuga.

The four other girls whipped around inside, squashing all together before figuring out to go in a single file line.

"Max! That was-" Marzia started with a stern voice.

"EPIC!" Izzy Logan finished, "Dude, when you sent that fireball at them they looked like burnt toast!"

"Ya sorry I didn't let you guys fight, I just really want to get out of this shoe!" I said pointing to the heel that was still on my foot.

They cracked up laughing.

"I like those shoes!" Marzia said sadly, crossing her arms. She was the only one not laughing.

"Hey, speaking of whatever we are speaking of, I don't really know you're powers." I pointed out.

"Ooh ooh! Me first!" Izzy said, practically jumping.

"How about Izzy?" I said, as if the idea just came to me.

"Okay, okay. I'm 3% bird. My wings are light purple. I can change my hair color instantly -insert an angry Max muttering how that would have made the hair transformation easier-, and control the earth! I can also speed read! And speed talk! Want a demonstration? Okay, okay. -"

I threw my hand over her speed talking mouth.

"All I got from that was blah blah blah white coat, blah blah blah impaled, blah blah blah!" Zoë said, making that hand puppet talking thing, with your hand.

We all laughed while Izzy Logan scowled, but quickly joined in.

"Okay how about Zoë next." Izzy said smugly, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Sure," Zoë said, "I'm 2% bird and 4% snake. My wings are white and light pink. I can shape shift, I have super speed, and I can disappear, like Loony LoLo did, here is a demonstration."

Her face screwed up in concentration and she snapped like when I did when I was teleporting, but she turned invisible.

You may be thinking 'What if she actually transported! You can't see her!' Okay maybe you aren't thinking that, but for those of you who are, I can sense her aura.

"Pretty cool huh?" Zoë asked, turning visible again.

"My turn!" Marzia piped up, "I am 4% bird and 3% adorable! Literally, the whitecoats created a chemical called adorable, I AM ADORABLE!" Well it was true, Marzia reminded me of puppy's and kittens in human form. It made it even cuter with her Italian accent and tinkling voice, "My wings are light pink, and I can manifest, cook well, and control water and air."

With that she put up her pointer and middle finger together (**A/N like in Hunger Games minus the ring finger**) and flicked them. I light breeze tickled across my nose, causing me to giggle.

I just couldn't help myself.

"Well, I guess that leaves me," Spencer said, "I'm 2% bird and 1% fox. My wings are a golden brown, like my hair. I can control the light, make you blind slash unblinded you, and can speak any language you throw at me."

"Oh ya?" I asked.

"Yup." She said back.  
"Hejsan, jag heter Maximum, vad heter du?"

"Jag heter Spencer, försök igen."

"вы хорошо."

"Я знаю, право!"

"You're one cool chic Spencey."

"Right back atcha Maxie Poo!"

We then started to laugh.

A small knock sounded at the door, only two feet away.

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door, flung it open and saw, the Flock.

"What do you want?" I sneered, all the hatred I had for them pouring out in only those four simple words.

They flinched, good.

"Max we want you back!" Iggy pleaded.

"We are so sorry!" Gazzy threw in.

"I was wrong!" Angel cried out.

"I lied." Fang said, sadly?

Nudge still hadn't said anything, odd.

I turned to look at my new team, Izzy was speed talking to Zoë, even though she was now listening to her iPod through speakers, full blast, Spencer was reviewing her rusty Korean, and

Marzia was still clutching her towel, staring at me with big eyes.

"I'll be right back." I said, and with that I stepped out the door to talk to the Flock.

**Okay, that chapter was freaking minuscule! But I have a question. Should the next chapter be Fangs POV or Marzia's POV? Sorry had to ask, also, read Spencer! Loony Luna Eating Fruit Loops Leads a Limerick To Say Later. Sadly Loony Luna Does Not Know How to Compose a Limerick So She Will Go To the Trampoline House and Jump Off Trampolines On the Walls! **


	10. Chapter 10

Fangs POV

As soon as Max and her friends teleported out we were all thinking the same thing, or at least that's what Angel says. We had to find Max.  
We decided that she was probably in this area, and so we went to the little houses and knocked. They were cute, I guess. Little classic red and yellow houses, not that big, only one story and mainly just long.

When we knocked on the doors, well lets just say some people did not like us interrupting them. The worst experience was a short lady with pitch black hair throwing fish at us and screaming in Swedish. It may have been German though.

We went through about 50 houses, just knocking warily and enduring the angry Swedes. Some of the houses weren't occupied and so we sat outside the door for about 10 minutes before realizing no one was there.

This process went on for about 3 hours. Knowing Max, she and her friends were probably already in Nepal.

We were sitting on the steps of an empty cabin, just wallowing in our misfortune when we heard a BLAM and saw a lightning bolt burst out of the seemingly clear sky about a mile away.

"Guys! That way!" I screamed, pointing to where the lightning struck. We all stood up and started running over to the spot. Hey, curiosity killed the cat...er bird.

Then 5 erasers soared 80 feet in the air, topping the giant pines by about 50 feet, before free falling back down, howling in shock and forgetting about their wings.

We picked up the speed even more when we heard laughter. It sounded like the laughter that Max and her friends had emitted when we saw them at the beach, plus one.

Whipping around some tall trees we saw a small cabin nestled in. If you were to peek through the windows you would see a girl with golden brown hair smiling at something and then a girl with pink and white hair and piercings pop up mysteriously next to her smirking. She was the girl from the beach!

"Okay, guys. Max is in there," I pointed towards the house, "we just need to knock on the door, and then reason with her."

Iggy snorted, "Reason with Max? That's next to impossible!"

I shot him a look that he didn't receive.

"Lets just try." I said, slightly exasperated.

They nodded and we all walked up to the door and knocked. Guess who opened the door? If you guessed Santa Claus, I'm pretty sure they don't have him in Sweden (**A/N we don't**) and you need to see a doctor. If you guessed Max, you are 98% right. But also 2% bird! God I'm going insane, not in a good way.

"What do you want?" She sneered, obviously not immediately forgiving us.  
We flinched and a smug look flashed on her face for a second.

"Max we want you back!" Iggy pleaded.

"We are so sorry!" Gazzy threw in.

"I was wrong!" Angel cried out.

"I lied." I said sadly.

She seemed a little surprised, but quickly wiped it off her face.

She turned to look at her friends. One was talking faster than Nudge, while another was blasting music into her ears. The girl I didn't recognize was speaking in a foreign language, while the small Italian girl clutched her towel, looking like she just got out of the shower, with a scared expression on her face.

"I'll be right back." She said to them before stepping out the door to look at us with a steely glare.

"Max..." Angel started.

"What!" Max snapped, "Do you want me back now? Well you can't have me back! I told you you'd regret it and you had no solid evidence! And according to the Eraser that met his extremely untimely death on my third day, it was him who convinced you that I was oh-so-innocent instead of me! You guys doubted me even though I would never do that to you! You guys hated and turned against me for no reason, other than false pretense. I hate you guys and you have no reason for me to change my thoughts! I trusted you och du sparkade mig till trottoaren som papperskorgen!" She ended her angry statement with another language.

We stared and her confused while she fumed. Sure we didn't expect her to come back right away, but we at least expected her to forgive us.

"Max, we were wrong! We all want you back and we've had a horrible time without you! Please Max?" Gazzy said, tears etching his face and sad truth lacing his words.

Max looked a little guilty but quickly overcame it.

"And why should I believe yo- oh wait you're telling the truth..." She said. The first part of her speech as cold as ice, the second part exasperated, like she couldn't get around it.

"Max, please?" An almost unrecognizable and rusty voice cut through the air.

We all turned with surprised faces -other than Max- to the non speaking Nudge, using her voice for the first time in two years.

Max was not convinced. She crossed her arms and put a 'really' look on her face.

"Max! Can we just stay with you for a little while? And then we'll be gone! Pinky swear!" Angel pleaded.

"Fine, but you only have today be-" I cut Max short.

"Only today! Max you've got to give us longer!"

She glared daggers at me and for a second I felt weak and dropped to my knees.

"Three things. One you should have let me finished, two because we don't have enough room for even five and that's our capacity right now, and three. My death stares have gotten extremely literal. You know what. How about this, we'll meet you guys at the ice cream parlor tomorrow. Until then, you're on your own." She said coldly before slamming the door on our faces.

We sighed, but took up her offer. I stood up.

"Come on guys." I said, signaling for everyone to spread their wings and fly (**A/N mamma told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly!**) up.

As I did head count, I noticed Nudge still on the ground.

"Nudge come on!" I said annoyed.

Nudge just looked up at me with sad eyes.

"No."

"Nudge!"

"No! I'm staying here." She crossed her arms and looked defiantly at me.

"Fine!" I shot back, my annoyance and anger showing, "Be that way! But believe me, Max probably isn't going to take any of us back, especially not you!"

Okay, that was a little harsh, but I was pissed! I flew off in the direction of town as the rest of the flock minus Nudge reluctantly followed me.

**A/N I was thinking of stopping here, but I love Nudge to much! I can't just leave her there until the next chapter! Oh ya, I guess I also wanted you guys to read it? Also sorry to make Fang so snappy and mean, sleep deprivation and annoyance.**

Nudges POV

When Fang said that Max especially wouldn't want me back, I hated him. He didn't know anything, I bet she especially didn't want HIM back. It made me feel even worse when the rest of the flock flew off. This must be sort of what Max felt like.

I didn't want to kick Max out, but they would kick me out too. And in a way, they sort of just did.

I gathered myself and slowly knocked on the door once I couldn't see the flock anymore, wiping away the tears.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Max screamed at me as she flung open the door. I coward and the tears all flew right back, streaming down my face.

And then the oddest thing happened. Max hugged me. Yes hugged! The girl who hated me was hugging and comforting me. That made me cry even more.

"Nudge, what do you want?" She said, her voice was steel but still motherly.

"I *sniff* really didn't *wipe* want to kick you out! It was *sniffle* peer (**A/N did i spell that right?**) pressure!" I said slowly.

She hugged me again, "Are they still here?" She said they as if it were poison on her tongue.

"No, but I sort of know how you felt." I said sadly.

"They kicked you out?" She said, surprised and angry.

"Not really, but I don't wanna go back to them. Fang said you probably wouldn't take any of us back, much less me!" I then burst into a fresh round of tears.

She hugged me tighter and whispered in my ear.

"I forgive you. You can stay with us." It was quiet and comforting. I nodded, agreeing to the question never asked.

Max let go and opened the door, walking in. I hesitated but followed.

It was a small place. It had a small gray couch facing a small box TV and had a bookshelf filled with -you guessed it!- books. It was connected to a small kitchen with a wooden table that only had four chairs. There was a door off to the left but it was closed.

The girl with pink and white hair was enduring a purple haired girls speed ranting by listening to music. A girl with golden hair was sitting at the table dealing cards to the empty chair across from her. The door on the left suddenly swung open revealing a girl with a pink sweater with hearts on it, short white shorts, and a feather necklace brushing her long brown hair.

"Who's she?" The small girl brushing her hair said, pointing to me with the brush she was just using.

"This is Nudge. She's the only innocent one." Max said before throwing herself on the couch, leaving me standing awkwardly in the doorframe.

"Hi!" The small girl said, before a small chair popped up out of no where, causing me to jump. The girl just giggled before sitting down.

"Okay so, that's Marzia," Max said pointing to the girl, "she can manifest. Okay, over there is Zoë and Izzy Logan," she pointed to the pink haired girl first, and then the purple haired girl, who's hair suddenly changed to a light blue, "and the lady dealing cards to herself over there is Spencer." She then pointed to the girl at the table.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Gosh Nudge, you're supposed to be the talkative one!" Max said jokingly, I cracked a small smile.

"Do you guys know how to play Five Crowns?" Spencer asked.

All of them but the Izzy Logan character and me nodded.

"Do you wanna play?" She said.

They stood up laughing and sat at the table. Max manifested up two more chairs, a pen and a pad of paper. Max could manifest? Cool.

I sat down tentatively after Max gestured for me to.

"How do you play?" Izzy Logan asked.

"Well you-" Spencer started.

"Spence, I've got this." Max said.

"Whatever you say Maxie!"

All of a sudden I got a rush of information form in me. The amount of cards you're playing is the wild card, the most points looses, Marzia wasn't good at this game. Wait what just happened?

"What was that?" I asked.

"One of Maxie's info rushes." Zoë said, blowing a bubble from the gum I didn't know she had.

"Max, you got two knew powers?"

"Well actually Nudge, when you guys kicked me out the school took me and gave me anything they could fit in a vial. I have any 'powers' you could think of and I'm still developing more. I'm basically the 'Maximum Mutant'." Max said softly.

Talk about an info rush.

**Okay! Hope you liked! If you didn't than don't read! sorry I made max forgive nudge, but I love Nudge too much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated soon, my creative juices are not leaking or spilling or anything! So sorry. Also this is a SHORT chapter that's more of a fill in. Sorry!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. I own Marzia, Spencer, Zoë, and Izzy Logan. Sorry this may be short and craplicious **

Max's POV

Nudge looked at her cards, a sly smile played on her lips.

"Oh no." Spencer whispered. We were playing five crowns, and Nudge was winning. Again. On the last hand she still only had fifteen points while Spencer had 56, Zoë had 73, I had 82, Izzy Logan had 124 and Marzia had 239.

Nudge smiled again and put out 4 fives, 2 kings with one queen, one joker and two jacks, and three eights. We groaned. She laughed.

"0 points Maxie!" She said happily. She was now talking a bit more, but like a normal human being (**A/N and not a coffee drinking Luna).**

Marzia sighed and laid down four jacks and one king, she ended up with 42 more points. I had 36 more, Izzy had 59, Spencer had 43 more, and Zoë earned 3.

So, Nudge won with fifteen points, Zoë was in second with 76, Spencer had 99, 118 got me in forth, Izzy had 183, and Marzia had 275. We're so good at this game. Please note the sarcasm.

"Haha! You all owe me two Cheetos!" Nudge said, putting her hands out. Ya, we were 'betting' on Cheetos. We still ate them, and popcorn.

"You know, I am tired of loosing, lets watch Young Frankenstein **(A/N I love movies directed by Mel Brooks! :9)** and stuff our faces with popcorn and ham!" Spencer said, throwing down the large pile of cards.

We laughed but got up and walked over the small couch squashing on and pulling up a few of the table chairs. We all crowded around the small TV as I manifested up the movie, popping it in the little DVD player.

Even though the TV was small and practically prehistoric, it had really good definition. Shall I continue our movie watching experience? No? Shall I skip to the part after the movie? Yes? Okay.

* * *

After the Movie

"Abby, Abby Normal." I mimicked, a perfect Igor voice coming through.  
We broke into fits of giggles.

"That movie was hilarious!" Nudge said between wheezes caused by laughing, "Can we watch more movies by Mel Brooks?"

"Why of course! M'Lady, that is what all mutants do!" Zoë exclaimed sarcastically.

"Oh yes! Robin Hood : Men in Tights, Twelve Chairs… that other Mel Brooks movie!" Izzy Logan pitched in, flourishing her hands about.

"Okay then, let us watch more movies!" I said, like a knight charging into battle (**A/N yep, I'm using that description again**).

Now, lets say we spent the rest of the night watching Mel Brooks movies and crashed sprawled around the living room, because we did! May I say, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable nights sleep of my life.

When we woke up we gathered around the kitchen table and someone -the world knows it wasn't me- made pancakes and bacon. We quickly ate up and then checked the time. It was 9 and we decided hey why not go to the beach while we wait.

We ran down and spent the next 3 or 4 hours playing in the sand and water. Then we got up and went into the parlor to wait for the Flock and to begin our 'conference'.

**Told you it was short, crappy, and a definite fill in! Next chapter is better but it may take a while for an update! :6 sorry :( please don't be mad**

**( ·•°_°•·)**


End file.
